Issues
by ChicaSinAlas
Summary: Wade tiene problemas de autoestima más grabes de lo que en un principio Nathan había pensado.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados no son míos. Aún me sigo preguntando porque debemos poner esto en una página de fanfics... anyway.

 **Historia subida aquí y en Wattpad.**

 **N/A: ¡Llevo tiempo queriendo escribir un fic de estos dos! pero claro, antes de la película sabía que no me leería ni Dios así que me esperé. La historia contiene un spoiler pequeñito y aquí la escena postcréditos no ocurrió. Enjoy.  
**

.

* * *

.

 **ISSUES**

.

* * *

.

– Tenemos que hablar, Wade.

– ¡Si es por el desastre del baño, yo no he sido!

Cable alzó una ceja al oír aquella contestación y cerró la puerta de casa una vez estuvo dentro. Dejó la bolsa de la compra sobre la mesa de la cocina y se acercó al salón, donde estaba el mercenario (muy ridículo por cierto. Nathan puso los ojos en blanco) tirado en el sofá solamente con sus calzoncillos de hora de aventuras puestos y con una bolsa de doritos en el pecho. Por muy peculiar que fuera la estampa, no era la primera vez que se lo encontraba en una situación similar.

– Somos las únicas personas que vivimos en esta casa y nunca recibes visita de nadie. Al menos no lo has hecho en el tiempo que llevo conviviendo contigo.

Cable vivía bajo el mismo techo que Deadpool desde hacía dos meses ya. Una vez el grupo se separó para irse a sus respectivas casas, Domino por su cuenta, y Rusell con los X-Men, Wade no pudo evitar fijarse en lo perdido que se veía Nathan, sin un hogar ni nadie al que acudir, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía familia ni amigos en este tiempo. Así que Wade le ofreció irse a vivir unos días con él, y los días se convirtieron en semanas. Tampoco le suponía ningún problema a ninguno de los dos. Por muy irritable que fuera Wade en ocasiones, a Nathan le agradaba tener algo de compañía. Alguien conocido con quien podía conversar mientras desayunaba por las mañanas. Estaban los dos destrozados, y encontraban consuelo el uno en el otro, aunque nunca hablaban de su congoja.

Wade pareció ofenderse en cuanto le echó en cara que no recibía visitas.

– Eh, eh, eh, Alto ahí. ¿Insinuas que soy un patético asocial sin amigos al que nadie soporta ni quieren tener cerca? Porque pensaba que este fanfic no está basado en el comicverse y por tanto no estoy más solo que la una ya que voy acompañado del mejor equipo de super coleguitas del mundo. ¡X-Force! – Wade susurró eso último e hizo una X con sus brazos a la altura del pecho, de modo que la bolsa de patatas cayó al sofá. Los doritos salieron de ella y se esparcieron por el cojín. Nathan resopló audiblemente por la nariz observando la acción y sacudió la cabeza.

– Voy a cambiar el rumbo de esta conversación ahora. Primero: no, no sé nada de lo que ha ocurrido en el baño. No quiero saberlo ni lo voy a hacer porque antes de que esté la cena hecha vas a limpiarlo o me aseguraré de que no pruebes bocado. Segundo, deja de victimizarte. Y tercero: – Dijo y se acercó al sofá, para sentarse al lado derecho de Wade (libre de doritos). – De eso último que has mencionado quería hablarte. A Charles Xavier como imaginarás no le hace mucha gracia que un grupo en el que varios de sus miembros son asesinos a sueldo vaya por ahí haciendose llamar la X-Force. Obviamente, la gente relaciona cosas.

– La gente es estúpida y habla sin saber antes de informarse.

– No voy a negartelo, pero es mejor evitarnos problemas con los X-men.

– Me cago en la puta...

– Así son las cosas, Wade. Vamos a tener que pensar en otro nombre.

– Duuh. – El mercenario echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyandola en el respaldo del sofá. No le hizo ni pizca de gracia, no. Aunque a Nathan se le hizo extraño que lo aceptara tan rápido, incluso con esa actitud de ''estoy deprimido y todo me importa un rábano'' que había adoptado.

No pasó ni un segundo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se volvió para observar al mayor cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea.

– Nada de ''X'' en el nombre.

Eso hizo que el mercenario abriera abriera la boca a punto de rechistar, con su famosa expresión de ''no fastidies''.

– Volveríamos a estar en las mismas. – Cable disimuló una sonrisilla. – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te duchaste?

– Esta mañana, ¿por? ¿Ya huelo? Ni siquiera me he puesto el traje hoy (que por cierto llevo sin lavarlo como un mes) – Wade arrugó la nariz– Joder, sigue teniendo aquella mancha de la noche que nos atiborramos a tacos hace tres semanas.

Antes de darle la oportunidad de terminar de hablar, Nathan alargó el brazo para alcanzar uno de los doritos que habían en el pecho desnudo del mercenario. Se fijó también en que había otro por la mitad en su cintura, justo unos milímetros por encima la tela de sus calzoncillos. Ya que estaba, lo cogió también y volvió a su sitio, llevandose las patatas a la boca. Echó una miradita a Wade para descubrir que este lo observaba algo incrédulo.

Nathan alzó ambas cejas después de unos segundos, masticando con total indiferencia.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Tío, eso ha sido gay.

– Ni que te hubiera recogido chocolate de los labios con el pulgar y luego me lo hubiera relamido, exagerado.

– Eso hubiera sido muy cliché y más de un lector se hubiera largado. Yo mismo me hubiera largado.

– Lo que tú digas.

– No, pero ahora en serio. Primero el numerito de echarte cacao en los labios mientras mantienes un intenso contacto visual y me dices que te recuerdo a tu esposa, y ahora esto. Mi detector de homosexualidad dice BIIP BIIIP.

Para su sorpresa, eso le sacó una sonrisa a Nathan.

– Es el humor. – Se explicó. – Tu forma de restar importancia a las mierdas de la vida haciendo chistes malos. Mi mujer lo hacía y eso fue lo que me hizo fijarme en ella. Tú haces lo mismo, y me gusta.

– Whoa. – Wade parpadeó lentamente, un par de veces. – Si pretendías marcarte un ''Bros, no homo'', dejame decirte que lo estás haciendo muy mal.

Y pues... sí, ya estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. _¿Qué cojones estaba pasando?_

Y para empeorar la situación, Nathan seguía con esa sonrisilla en el rostro.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tengo un tipo.

 _Whoa._

– Huh... ¿Nate?

– Dime.

– ¿Acabas de confesar que te pongo o algo? Porque lo estoy flipando un poco ahora mismo.

– Así es. No tienes ni puta idea del cabreo que me entró al darme cuenta de que me atrae semejante gilipollas.

Wade volvió a parpadear un par de veces.

– Esta es la declaración más romántica que me han hecho en la vida.

Nathan asomó la punta de la lengua y con ella se relamió un poco el labio inferior, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, dijo:

– Ven aquí.

Y ahora Wade... Wade estaba bastante perdido. Tragó saliva, nervioso, y se arrimó un poco más a Nathan, que _hola_ , estaba completamente vestido y parecía muy seguro de si mismo en aquel momento mientras él estaba casi en pelotas y por primera vez en su vida en una situación parecida no era el que llevaba la voz cantante.

Wade siempre era el que besaba primero, siempre, no importaba quien hubiera dado el primer paso. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, por mil motivos no sabía ni que hacer con las manos.

Nathan no hizo ningún comentario y le salvó del momento embarazoso, inclinándose y besándolo.

No duró mucho, solo fue el contacto entre sus labios con los ajenos. Un pequeño roce. Ni pudo corresponder porque tan rápido como comenzó el beso, Cable lo rompió. No se separó mucho de todos modos, solo unos centímetros. Los suficientes para poder mirarlo.

– ¿Ese detector tuyo ha pitado esta vez? ¿Te vale con esto?

– Creo que me hará falta otra demostración. – Y esta vez sí, Wade pasó una mano por la nuca del viajero del tiempo y lo besó con fuerza. Nathan se dejó hacer sin oponer ninguna resistencia y emitió un pequeño gemido de aprobación antes de abrir la boca y delinear los labios de Wade con su lengua. El mercenario respondió con ganas, abriendo la boca y buscando la lengua ajena con la propia. La encontró y la rozó, volviendo el beso más pasional.

Y joder, que beso. Empezaba a acalorarse, y por lo que pudo deducir cuando Nathan pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, no era el único. Se dejó hacer, subiéndose encima del regazo del mayor. Volvió a atacar sus labios, ahora rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos. Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Cable pasó una de las manos (la no metálica) que sostenía su cintura a su trasero, y aunque le gustó, más que nada aquel gemidito fue un sonido debido a la sorpresa.

Vale, esto se estaba descontrolando.

Wade se separó, y Nathan enseguida volvió a buscar sus labios.

– Apapap, no. – Dijo y posó el dedo índice sobre los labios ajenos, advirtiéndole con la mirada que echara el freno. Nathan al darse cuenta arrugó el ceño y se echó un poco hacia atrás, volviendo a dejar la mano en su cintura junto a la otra y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sofá.

– ¿Wade?

– No lo pillo.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Que no lo pillo! – Exclamó y soltó un suspiro de resignación. – Porqué te gusto. – Admitió para su vergüenza y apartó la mirada de sus ojos, volviendo a enervarse. No fue capaz de mirarlo directamente y eso lo enfadaba. Odiaba hablar de sus inseguridades, y desgraciadamente, tenía muchas. – Osea, ¿Qué coño? Podría entender que alguien se fijara en mi cuando llevo puesto el traje, porque hola, me hace un culazo y no tengo mal cuerpo, además que es un traje sexy. ¿Pero ahora? ¿Tú me estás viendo? Soy la definición de lo anti sexy. Como si cogieras la página del diccionario en la que aparece la palabra sensualidad y te limpiaras el culo con ella, esa es la definición gráfica de lo que parezco. – se señaló de arriba abajo para que entendiera el punto-.

– Bueno, esos calzoncillos de dibujos para críos no es que sean muy sexys.

Wade levantó sus (inexistentes) cejas y lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera añadir algo más.

– ¿En serio? ¿Bromeas? ¡No me jodas, Nate! ¡Estoy en mitad de una puta crisis y cachondo perdido y en vez de intentar consolarme para que se me pase y poder llevarme a la cama te dedicas a hacer chistes! ¿Pero qué pasa contig-mmf

Cable lo interrumpió tapándole la boca con una mano. Ya no estaba sonriendo.

– Wade... estaba hablando. No me has dejado seguir.

Con eso se ganó que le mordiera la mano.

– Tú tampoco me has dejado seguir a mi, capullo maleducado y grosero. Más te vale haberte lavado las manos.

– Escuchame, joder. ¿Quieres? Mira, no tengo porque dar explicaciones del porqué me pones. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Físicamente tienes buen cuerpo, y si, obviamente me he fijado en ese culo que te traes y le pongo un nueve.

– ¿Solo un nueve?

No pudo evitarlo, Nathan soltó una pequeña risa, sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego, de nuevo lo miró con un brillo en los ojos. (¿Ojo?)

– ¿Ves? Y eso también. Tu humor. Me haces reír incluso cuando no quiero, y mucha gente piensa que no tengo sentido del humor.

– Cuesta más encontrártelo que el punto G a una chica durante la primera vez.

– Wade.

Uno de los defectos de Wade, era que cuando se ponía nervioso hablaba y hablaba sin parar, y ese, era un defecto que Nathan conocía desde hacía semanas.

– En serio, las primeras veces son siempre, ABSOLUTAMENTE SIEMPRE, espantosas. Yo mismo duré muy poco y por la cara de la piba en cuestión se esperaba más de mí, creo que ni siquiera... Oh, mierda joder. – añadió rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo – ¡Ugh! Ignora eso. Mierda, hostia.

Nathan negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Te has quedado con lo que te he dicho? – Con el pulgar de una de las manos que apoyaba en la cintura del mercenario, Nathan trazó círculos sobre su piel con cariño, tratando de tranquilizarlo y traerlo de vuelta.

Wade suspiró observándolo a los ojos, luego apartó la mirada, entristecido.

– ...No siempre me funciona el humor cuando estoy en la mierda, ¿sabes? Y estoy bien jodido cuando se trata de mi cuerpo. – Cable no desvió la mirada en ningún momento. Wade bajó la voz al murmurar lo siguiente.– No siquiera me atrevía a volver con Vanessa por miedo a encontrarme con el rechazo en su expesión al verme con esta cara de aguacate. ¿Por qué querría alguien estar con... con esto?

Aquello hizo que la expresión de Nathan cambiara, ensombreciendose. Sintió incluso una pequeña punzada en el pecho, una sensación parecida a la que sentía cuando veía a su mujer deprimida. No era la misma, desde luego. Sus sentimientos por Wade eran menos profundos, aunque estaba seguro de que estos seguirían creciendo con el tiempo, al igual que sabía desde hacía varios días que estar en la situación actual con él iba a ser inevitable y que en algún momento iban a acabar en la cama.

– Oye. No has pensado en un detalle. El lugar del que vengo, tu futuro y mi presente de mierda, eso sí que está _jodido_. Me he criado en tiempos de guerra. Me enseñaron desde niño a combatir, he matado centenares de hombres, he mutilado muchísimos cuerpos en la batalla. Wade, ¿Crees que en un mundo apocalíptico hay mucha belleza? He visto todo tipo de cosas antes. Tú...

– ¿En comparación a muchos pringaos con los que te has cruzado soy un Adonis? – Wade sonrió un poco, sin ganas. Nathan lo atrajo a él y lo besó.

– Eres una puta bola de inseguridad.

– ¿Gracias?

– Y no me gusta. Tampoco me gusta que hables tanto.

– ¿Algo más que quieras criticar de mi persona, Nate? No te cortes. No tienes porque ser delicado conmigo.

Nathan sonrió.

– ...Y por eso – continuó – Prefiero comerte la boca para que te calles un rato.

– Whoa, espero que los de los Oscar estén viendo esto para la categoría romanc- mm– Y sí, Nathan lo cortó de nuevo con otro beso. Wade soltó un pequeño gemido y se retiró para empezar a besarle el cuello, dejándole un chupetón en él. Luego, se acercó a su oreja y musitó. – Llévame a la cama, grandullón.

No hizo falta que lo repitiera, Cable enseguida se levantó del sofá con él agarrándole del trasero y Wade le rodeó al momento la cintura con sus piernas, enganchandose a él cual koala a un árbol.

– Aunque espera, pensándolo bien, no sé si debería llamarte aquí grandullón. En este universo yo soy más alto que tú, heh. Tal vez sería...

– Llámame enano o algo por el estilo y te estrangulo.

– Ohh, _kinky. –_ Nathan sacudió la cabeza, riendo un poco mientras lo llevaba a la habitación de Wade. La puerta estaba entrecerrada, así que la abrió de una patada. Mientras tanto, Wade se iba entreteniendo lamiendo y besando su cuello. – _Mmm_... Una cosa más. – Dijo el mercenario una vez su espalda tocó la cama y el viajero del tiempo se acomodaba encima de él. Le dio un nuevo beso antes de dejarlo hablar.

– ¿Mm?

– Te informo de que esta es mi primera vez con un tío.

Nathan lo miró en silencio.

– Y quieres que sea gentil contigo, princesa.

– Para nada. Solo era un dato curioso para ti. Mi cama no es lo único que quiero que me rompas esta noche, _grandote_.

Y tras decir eso, le guiñó un ojo.

Nathan esbozó una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

– Me puto encantas.


End file.
